


Remanente.

by Ariel_Lycaon



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Angst, Gen, Krest, poema, poesia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Lycaon/pseuds/Ariel_Lycaon
Summary: "Soy un remanente del pasado" Otro poema a Krest de Acuario.





	Remanente.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenece, es autoría de Shiori Teshirogi, así como Saint Seiya es autoría de Masami Kurumada. Mi único papel aquí es plasmar lo que sus personajes me inspiran, sobre todo Krest y el OST de Yuki Kajiura para "Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Rebelión".

**_«Remanente»._ **

_"Soy un remanente del pasado",_

_estoy convencido de ello._

_"No pertenezco a este tiempo",_

_a esa conclusión he llegado._

_._

_Tengo heridas que no han sanado_

_como estrellas en el cielo,_

_y el amanecer es sueño_

_que dicho cielo me ha robado._

_._

_Mis restos yacen enterrados_

_junto a mi efímero sueño,_

_y en esta esfera de invierno_

_estaré por siempre atrapado._


End file.
